One Last Breath
by Chibi Mandy
Summary: Usagi's feelings JUST before she and Mamoru get back together, and the results, written to Creed's One Last Breath. PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer: Would there even BE a disclaimer if I owned Sailor Moon OR One last breath? NO!!! So I'm not even gonna bother with all that stuff. CLS HAS gave me permission to use this songfic even though it depicts a sad part of her life.  
  
A/N: Ok, CLS is outtie, and it's just CM! This was inspired by CLS and her boyfriend's break up, it was really sad. This takes place JUST before Usagi and Mamoru get back together after a really sad break up. Without further ado, HERE IT IS!!!

;;;;

Please come now I think I'm falling I'm holding onto all I think is safe It seems I found the road to nowhere And I'm trying to escape I yelled back when I heard thunder But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say

;;;;

Usagi's heart was broken, he had done it, he had wanted it, and he got it. A break. Something so small could tear at a young girl's heart and swallow it whole. Salty tears slid from sorrowful eyes, and down a grieving face.  
  
"You should go for it Usagi! Didn't you see his face before he left? He wants to be with you!" Rei said softly.  
  
"Ya think so?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Yes!" they said in unison.

;;;;

Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking That maybe six feet Aint so far down

;;;;

Mamoru leapt from building to building. This was killing him! He loved her more than life its self. He couldn't take it.  
  
"Who cares about some stupid dream? I want Usako! I want MY Usako more than any thing in this world!" he cried out loud "I have to find her again! I have to apologise!"

;;;;

I'm looking down now that it's over Reflecting on all of my mistakes I thought I found the road to somewhere Somewhere in His grace I cried out heaven save me But I'm down to one last breath And with it let me say Let me say

;;;;

Usagi broke into a run, thinking about everything that had happened with Mamoru, she couldn't take it any more! She was going to tell him, tonight. She was going to tell him about not caring what the dream meant. Her tears fell with anger, sorrow, hatred and love. Her long silvery-blonde hair flowing behind her, like an angel's wings on a beautiful moonlit night as she ran.

;;;;

Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge And I'm thinking That maybe six feet aint so far down I'm so far down

;;;;

She ran until her lungs felt like they would burst. She looked up, and there he was. The one who had brought her all of this pain, the one who had brought her all this grief and sorrow, was standing right there, and he was perfection in her eyes. Tears still streaming down her face, she walked up to him.

;;;;

Sad eyes follow me 'Cause I still believe there's something left for me So please don't follow me But I still believe there's something left for you and me For you and me For you and me

;;;;

"Mamoru! I don't care about the future! I don't care if I die on our wedding day! All I want is now! I want to be with you now! We can worry about the future when it comes! Mamoru! Please... I love you..." she cried.  
  
"Gomen Usako...Gomen..." He said upon embracing her.  
  
"Aishiteru... Mamo-Chan...aishiteru" Usagi sighed, tears of joy replacing the painful ones.  
  
"Usako... aishiteru" Mamoru replied, capturing her lips on his.  
  
All at once, Usagi's world was whole again, the way it was 1000 years ago...

;;;;

Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking Maybe six feet aint so far down  
  
Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking Maybe six feet aint so far down  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling I'm holding onto all I think is safe  
  
Well? What did you think? PLEASE Review! For my third songfic, I believe it's pretty good! Oh, Special thanks to "Daggered Thief", without his Japanese word list... I wouldn't have been able to complete this, and to "faerielovertoo", for liking my SM fics, and her positive feedback. THANKS!!!  
  
Love yaz!  
  
-Chibi Mandy  
  



End file.
